Crossing Blades
by ForsakenProdigy
Summary: Corrin is awoken by the sound of her eldest Nohrian sibling training. A rewrite of the supports between F!Corrin and Xander, complete with setting and extra detail, to make them lead to the proposal more naturally. This is, of course, Corrin/Xander-centric, and it sets them up to be shipped from the get-go, but I otherwise try to stay faithful to the original.
1. C-SUPPORT

**A/N** : I don't own the characters or the story, and this is a completely nonprofit fan work. This is simply a paraphrase to make the conversations flow more naturally into marriage and remove the focus in the S-support from them being siblings - and the same goes for all subsequent chapters and updates to this story. Credit to all the translators.

Corrin awoke with a start, her silken bedding twisted and in complete disarray. The sound of a sword swinging against training equipment outside had caused her to dream of the ferocity of war, of the battles she had endured and of those yet to come. She did not regret her decision to stay with her Nohrian siblings, but the idea of killing her own blood left a foul taste in her mouth. For the time being, she opted to push such bleak thoughts aside and investigate the noise.

Though Corrin wasn't sure about the time, she could see the moon was high overhead, and the sky was a deep midnight blue. She threw on her robe over her thin nightgown, neither of which did much to shield her body from the chill of the night. As she clambered down the ladder, the kiss of steel grew louder, and she could vaguely make out a tall, muscular silhouette practicing swordplay with one of the dummies.

"Xander?"

The Nohrian prince's movements were stiff, and his shoulders looked tense when he spun to see her, sword aimed in the direction of her voice. A look of surprise flashed across his face before he eased his muscles and sheathed his blade, muttering an apology. "Corrin? What is it?"

"It's very late. You're still training?" She eyed his heavy training armor and the wooden rack of dull, practice weapons - one of which was irreparably damaged.

Xander returned his focus to the wooden dummy, swinging his sword aggressively. "I don't have time for sleep. I have to...improve my skills for Nohr."

Corrin smiled sadly and sat criss-cross on the ground - a safe distance from Xander's training area. Chuckling to herself, she said, "You haven't changed one bit."

"What does that mean?"

"I was just thinking about back when I was imprisoned in the Nohr fortress, whenever you came to visit, you stayed up late to train, then, too." Corrin adopted a faraway look in her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest.

Pausing briefly, Xander glanced back at her from over his shoulder. "How did you know that?""

"I could see you training from my window, silly, and I could hear the metal." She chuckled, jumping to her feet and punching his shoulder playfully. He eyed her swing, neither expressing amused camaraderie nor offense. So serious - and strong as an ox. Her playful punch hurt her hand a little and hadn't made him budge in the slightest. Though he was shielded with his heavy armor and multiple layers of clothing, she imagined he was incredibly toned, but quickly pushed such thoughts away, a light blush creeping across her cheeks. Hopefully, the cloak of night masked her gaze - which had lingered a little too long. Corrin continued, "But I didn't want to lose, so I'd pick up my sword and train, as well. Sometimes pretend we were training together."

"Is that so..."

"Since we're both up now, do you want to train together for real?"

Xander held her hopeful gaze evenly, before sighing and cracking a light smile. He retrieved a dull, iron training sword from the practice weapon track to match his own - heavy and similar in function to an actual sword, but with the edges dulled enough to prevent deep cuts or major bodily harm. Slowly, he stepped towards her and placed the sword in her hands, spreading her fingers across the hilt and positioning her arms to ensure her form was just right.

"This time," said Xander, "you can train right next to me as an equal, instead of swinging your sword alone from the depths of the fortress."

Corrin momentarily froze; her older brother's eyes were intense and fierce. After a moment, she finally chirped, "R-right!" But for some reason, the prospect made her feel nervous.

"En garde!"


	2. B-SUPPORT

Corrin dreamt of war again, but more specifically of Xander - of his blade cutting down all who stood in his path on a battlefield, soaked in blood. When he turned to her, she screamed, waking herself up. Again, outside, she could hear a blade stroking the air. This time, she dressed herself completely - much more convenient for swordplay.

"Xander," Corrin called out, "are you training again?"

He turned to her and nodded wordlessly.

"Do you mind if I join you again tonight?"

"No, please do." he replied, gesturing to the practice arms. As Corrin grasped her blade, somewhat relieved he let her figure out how to hold it properly on her own this time, he continued in a steady voice, "Corrin, about what you told me before..."

"Hmm?"

He met her eyes. "When you said you heard my blade from your room in the fortress...was I keeping you from sleeping?"

The question startled Corrin. Xander looked as though he felt genuinely guilty, and that in turn, made her uncomfortable. "Of course not! Knowing you were out there made me feel safer."

He snorted. "I see. I suppose it's fine, then."

Tentatively, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Is...is there something else on your mind?"

"What?"

"Whenever Father is in a bad mood, you push yourself way too hard. It feels like that's what you're doing now, too. You're training violently, restlessly." She frowned.

"You don't know what you're saying. I have faith in my father, and I'm walking a path I believe in " His voice was cold and harsh, and this was the first time in her little realm that Corrin felt truly alone. He hadn't yelled, but his words made her cringe - flinching with each syllable.

"I'm sorry." she said flatly, feeling tears well up in her eyes, but not quite knowing why.

Xander's tone softened. "No, it's fine. But let's end this training session here. If we go on any longer, we'll both be exhausted in the morning."

Xander turned and walked away, leaving Corrin standing alone in the cold and dark. Her eyes were downcast, and she was speaking to no one in particular when she murmured, "O-okay..." She bolted back to her treehouse and closed the door behind her tightly before letting the tears flow.


	3. A-SUPPORT

Corrin had decided to spend the next day running errands, shopping, and being babied by Camilla - anything to take her mind off of the previous night. She didn't understand why his chiding had hurt her so much and was a little frightened to explore why. On her way back to her room, Corrin noticed Xander standing in the training square - completely alone.

"Corrin, I was waiting for you. Do you have a moment?"

She tensed up, swallowing hard. "Sure."

"I'm sorry."

"What...?" She hugged her arms and looked away. "What about?"

"You were right yesterday. About me training more violently when Father is in a bad mood." Xander removed his bulky training armor, sighing heavily - the sigh of a man absolutely exhausted, in more ways than one. He stepped closer to Corrin - very close - and spoke in a hushed voice. "I always think about what's best for my country before anything else, but...at the same time...I consider my father's orders indisputable - an absolute. However...sometimes I feel his orders conflict with the best interest of Nohr...so much that I can't, for the life of me, carry them out. Then my sword swings very violently..."

Corrin stared at him, eyes wide. "Xander... I'm...honored you would share this...with me. I'm just a little surprised. I'm not used to you talking like this."

Finally, Xander gave her a little more distance, raising his voice above a hushed whisper for the first time that night. "I'm not used to it, either." he said, reclaiming his practice blade. "A sword is mysterious thing, if you think about it. It can take away everything...but it has also brought us together, even without words. It's helped us reach an understanding. Corrin, thank you."

"Eh? For what?"

"I don't feel quite as alone anymore." He was no longer facing her, but Corrin could discern the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Xander...as long as I'm here, neither of us have to be alone. I-if you're all right with someone like me, I'll stay with you as long as you want."

"Are you sure? You'll be tired by the morning." His tone was stern, but not unkind, and the grave urgency in his voice made Corrin think there was more to his words than what she could gather at face value.

But...she thought she understood. "That's fine. I'm used to staying up late."

He blinked in surprise at her equally ambiguous reply, but that was the extent of his hesitation. "I see." He once again picked up his practice sword and pointed it at her.

Corrin smiled, drawing her own and crossing blades with him. "Ready whenever you are."


	4. S-SUPPORT

Corrin climbed the top rung of the ladder leading to her tree house, only to be startled by Xander's voice. "There you are." He seemed laughably out of place here, to her, sitting at the tea table in her room "I was waiting for you. Forgive me for intruding, but I wanted to ask you something."

Claiming a seat opposite Xander, Corrin noticed there was no tea - but a bottle of wine. He always had enjoyed his spirits. "Go ahead, ask me anything."

He didn't ask if she wanted any before pouring her a glass. "What do you think of me? As a man?"

A blush spread across her cheeks. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I know this seems sudden, but please give me an answer."

Corrin sipped at her glass, eyeing him. "Why?"

Intently focused on the contents of his glass, Xander was direct and somewhat abrupt, but not exactly rude. "I need an answer."

Corrin paused and tried to think of what he meant to her. The answer, she knew, was quite a lot, but how did she convey that to him? What if she had misinterpreted the entire scenario and said something that she couldn't take back? Something that drove a wedge between them forever? "You're the one who taught me courage and swordplay. You made me want to be strong. I know we aren't really related, but...I'd be proud to call you my brother."

"Is that it?" he asked, visibly displeased. "I'm actually glad that isn't the case."

Corrin frowned. "What?" Was he saying what she thought he was? "Why?"

"I don't mean it as an insult." he stated casually. "You say I taught you courage and swordplay, and that may be the case. But I've learned a lot from you, as well. I think it would be best if we continued to guide each other like this... I love you, and I want you by my side forever." He placed an ornate ring on the table and slid it towards Corrin.

"This means...?"

"Yes. Corrin, I'd like you to be my wife. Would you?"

Corrin buried her face in her hands, certain her cheeks had taken on the same reddish hue as the wine by this point - they certainly felt like they were on fire. "Th-this is so sudden...! Marriage!? But...!"

"I'm serious. I want you by my side as long as I live. I'll be your shield and your strength, whenever you need me."

A long period of silence past, and Corrin resented it - but she needed the moment to fully take in everything that had happened - everything that Xander had said, and he did not seem phased by the wait. Finally, Corrin uttered, "Thank you. This...makes me very happy." She took the ring, grasping it tightly in her hands, as though it was the most precious thing in the world. Maybe it was - to her.

"So...?"

"Yes! Of course, yes!" Her smile momentarily faded. "But this will definitely come as a surprise to everyone. What if...they don't approve of us?"

"I'm sure everyone will give us their blessings." he insisted, reaching his hand across the table and placing it atop hers - atop her hand that clutched the ring so dearly. His hands were much larger than hers and calloused, but his grip was gentle and kind.

 **A/N** : All right, this is it. If you'd be interested in me covering any other supports, feel free to notify me. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
